


CYOP: Rain and life

by Echo_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choose Your Own Path, F/M, Female Reader, Grace Kink, Grace Play, Hunting, Multi, Multiple Endings, Polyamory, choose your own story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Winchester/pseuds/Echo_Winchester
Summary: This is a fan fic carefully planned with multiple paths and endings to choose from. You can choose between being partners with Dean, Castiel, or Both.In this story, the Reader discovers something life changing after the boys take on a hunt. You get to decide how their story is told.Note: The chapters are not in order, so make sure you know where you are, and don't try to read it like a regular story. Links to the next subject of the story are linked to at the end of every chapter.





	1. Deciding your story

Before we begin with the story, go ahead and decide who you want as your partner in crime. The number beside the name signifies how many chapters each path has.

[Dean? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759693/chapters/41904698)( 3/? )

[Castiel?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759693/chapters/41905025) ( 3/? )

Or [Both? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759693/chapters/41905508)( 3/? )


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a yawn, to beautiful green eyes staring back at me.  

“You’ve been sleeping for forever, babe. Rise and shine.” I stir, not wanting to get out of bed quite yet.  

“Mmmm five more minutes,” I mumble, trying to turn over. 

“Nahh ah ah, now.” He places his hand along my hips before tickling me. I squirm and giggle. 

“ _Deeeeean_ , come on,” As I turn back over, his lips meet mine. I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck, hoping to pull him into bed with me. He smiles against my kiss and pulls me up with him. 

“Come on love,” he whispers. “I’m making pancakes.”  

“Mmm pancakes... You’re singing my song, Winchester.” I meet his gaze again, feeling that warm fuzzy feeling of domestication and happiness. “Give me 5 minutes to get dressed, I’ll meet you down there.” He kisses me again before pulling himself up completely. 

“I’ll wait for you downstairs, babe.” He winks and turns away. I brush my hair out of my face and smile. As much as I don’t want to get out of bed into the cold, it’d break his heart if I didn’t go downstairs and try some of his pancakes. I pull on my lazy clothes that were still in a pile from yesterday. A tank and a pair of sweats, and pull my hair into a ponytail to keep it out of my face. I grab a jacket, too, to stay warm, and zip it up before crossing my arms. It’s cold as hell in here. 

As I round the bottom of the staircase, I’m greeted to the sight of the love of my life, slaving over the hot stove, his adoring brother buried in his tablet, and Castiel sitting across from him at the table.  

“....At least 2 teenage boys have been found in the well in the last two weeks; Officers said after the first boy, they tried roping it off, but that didn’t seem to stop the second kid from going ass end over tea kettle....” Dean nodded as he placed the pancake on a stack of others. A smell of strawberries hit my nostrils as I got closer to the doorway. 

“Any witnesses?” Dean asked. He was focused on what he was doing and what Sam was saying, so he didn’t notice when I wandered in and parked myself by the doorway.

“Uh,” Sam sighed, reading through the article again. “Just one. Matthias Durmis – But they’re calling him an unreliable witness.” Sam looked up from the article, eyes meeting mine. I smile at him and he waved back at me. Castiel seemed to be lost in thought. 

“Of course they did.” Dean commented. He turned to the doorway, before finally realizing that I was here. “Babe! When did you get down here?” I stand up from my seat, walking over to my hunter. 

“Long enough to hear the grimy details of Sammy’s case.” I smile and kiss him. “Sounds like an odd one, Kids drowning themselves?” 

“Sounds like a ghost.” Dean responds. 

“Or maybe witchcraft?” Sam retaliates. Dean takes a moment to think before he nods.  

“Sounds like a handful,” Castiel speaks up for the first time since I’d gotten here. “You two should check it out.” Dean nods again before setting the stack of pancakes on the table. I reach for one, realizing how starving I am. I take a bite before it even touches the plate. 

“Hey! What, did your mother raise you in a barn?” Sam grimaces at me, but I shrug. 

“MI’m Hungmry.” I respond, mouth full. Dean and Castiel start laughing. 

“So, if we leave at 10 tonight, we should be there by dawn.” Sam says.  

“Well, I’m in, obviously. Babe? Cass?” Dean looks at the two of us, putting pancakes on his own plate. 

“Uh... No. No I think I’ll stay behind. In case you need some lore or a spell.” Cass responds.  Dean looks at him curiously, but I can tell he doesn’t want to fight with his best friend. Not at breakfast. 

“Babe? What about you?” 

* * *

  * [Choose to Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759693/chapters/42403286)
  * [Choose to Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759693/chapters/42307892)




	3. Chapter 3

“Sweetheart,” I hear his rough ragged voice next to my ear. “Rise and shine. You’ve slept for 12 hours straight, that’s far more than the suggested human sleeping regimen.” I stir, not wanting to wake up quite yet. The bed was still warm against my skin compared to the crisp bunker air.  

“Mmm stay here with me,” I smile, sleepily. I can practically feel his smile. 

“If I didn’t have your breakfast waiting for you downstairs, I would. But you need to eat, my love.” Without opening my eyes, I smell the air. It smells like a bit like burnt chocolate chips. I giggle and lean in. His mouth connects with mine, and I feel his fingers run into my hair. He hums softly against my lips before pulling away. I open my eyes finally and see his pools of glittering sapphire staring back at me. I can’t help but swoon. 

“I’ll be down in a bit,” I whisper. He kisses me again, softly, and leaves me to get changed. I sigh and smile, feeling that fuzzy feeling of domestication and giddiness. In that moment, I was so happy the Winchesters allowed me to move in with Castiel in their home. They welcomed me like family. I pull on my sweatpants, and one of Cass’ old sweaters. My stomach growls as the smell of burnt chocolate grows stronger. 

As I round the hallway, I can see that Dean decided to take over, and now Cass is sitting down across from Sam. 

“....At least 2 teenage boys have been found in the well in the last two weeks; Officers said after the first boy, they tried roping it off, but that didn’t seem to stop the second kid from going ass end over tea kettle....” Dean nodded as he placed the pancake on a stack of others. The strength of chocolate and vanilla hit my nostrils as I entered the doorway. 

“Any witnesses?” Dean asked. My angel waved me over, and I walked quitely over to him. He patted the seat next to his. 

“Uh,” Sam sighed, reading through the article again. “Just one. Matthias Durmis – But they’re calling him an unreliable witness.” Sam looked up from the article, as I leaned against my lover. Cass put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. 

“Of course they did.” Dean said. Cass kissed the top of my head as Dean continued his train of thought. “Welp, from the sound of it, if we leave by 10 tonight, we’ll make it there first thing in the morning. Cass and company, you in?” He looked at us, curled into each other and he smiled. 

* * *

  *  [Choose to go ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759693/chapters/42307979)


  * [Choose to stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759693/chapters/42403520)




	4. Chapter 4

I stand over the stove, the smell of strawberries filling my nose as I pour the mix into the pan. Sam is sitting in the corner of the room, reading the news on his tablet.   

“Okay Sam, plain, chocolate chip, or my famous Strawberry-Vanilla pancakes?” I look back at him with a grin, my hair brushing my nose before swinging over my shoulder. Sam doesn’t acknowledge me so I repeat my question, snapping my fingers. 

“Huh? Wh- oh, plain please. Is fine. Thanks.” He goes back to digging on his tablet, touching the screen a few times. That can only mean one thing – He's found a case. 

Dean wanders in, his dead-guy robe flapping behind him gently. 

“Mmm I knew I smelled pancakes,” He muttered. He wandered behind me, wrapping an arm around my hips and planted a kiss on my cheek. I lean into it, and turn my head for a real kiss. “And good morning to you too.” He smiled. 

“Good morning, my love. Where’s our angel?” He drifts behind me as I flip over my pancake. He reaches for a mug to make his morning coffee. 

“He’s coming, he’s just looking for something. He says to save him one of your strawberry whatever’s.” I move the pancake to the plate, watching the steam rise, and set it off to the side. I pour the batter for Cass’ pancake into the pan and listen in as Sam and Dean talk. 

“Something new popped up on our radar. A kid, Cedric Emerson, age 16, was found dead in the local well of next state over. He's the second teenage boy that's been found in the well in the last two weeks; Officers said after the first boy, they tried roping it off, but that didn’t seem to stop the second kid from going ass end over tea kettle....” Cass entered the kitchen, surveying the scene before landing his eyes on me. 

“Good morning, Feathers,” I giggle. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek.  

“Any witnesses?” Dean asked. I watched as Cass walked over to our hunter and kissed him. I couldn’t hold back my smile. I’ll never stop feeling lucky to share this love with them.  

“Uh,” Sam hesitated, still not used to seeing his brother and his friend together like this. He read through the article again. “Um, Just one. Matthias Durmis – But they’re calling him an unreliable witness.” 

“Figures,” I state, blowing my hair out of my face. I walk the stacks of pancakes over to the table, setting the strawberry ones next to Cass. I smile as I see him remove his arm from Deans waist to try to food. Dean smiles at me and digs into his own. 

“If we leave by tonight, we should be ready by the morning.” Dean says with his mouth full. Cass looks like he's investigating his pancakes as he’s chewing. “Cass, you in?” Our angel shakes his head and swallows. 

“I’ll stay here. I’ll, uh, be the backup. Look for lore and spells and whatnot if you need it.” He takes another bite. 

“Babe? What about you? 

* * *

 

What will you choose?

  * [Choose to stay ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759693/chapters/42403709)
  * [Choose to go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759693/chapters/42308078)




	5. Chapter 5

“Fuck yeah, I’m in. Lemme go grab my gear!” I shout, excited.  
  
“Woah now, Xena, Let’s not be too hasty here,” He chuckles. I glare at him with a smile on my face. “We got time, let’s wait a little before getting too excited.” He takes another bite of pancakes and winks at me. I flash him a look and bite my lip before winking at him. I reach around him to grab another pancake, and smack his ass before running out of the room to get my stuff together. He yelps and watches me leave, his cheeks turning red.  
  
"Get a room, you two." Sam calls, I can practically hear him roll his eyes. I chuckle to myself as I wander down the hall to my room.

  
\-------  
  
It takes a few hours, but I've finally gathered all of my spare clothes, weapons, tools and snacks into my duffel. I neatly place my gun into the clothes pile when I hear the door open.  
  
"You almost ready babe? We leave in an hour." Dean says quietly. I look up to study his face, his freckles always pop in this lighting.  
  
"Almost," I reply, staring into his shimmering jade eyes. "Just need one more thing." I slide the duffel onto the floor as he leans against the wall, his arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah, and what's that?" He smirks. I walk closer to him, gliding my hands against the sleek wood of the bedpost. I edge my teeth against my bottom lip, hoping to send him a message. His stance relaxes, and his arms lower. That cocky smirk drips off of his face in realization and I see him swallow. I think he got it.  
  
"You." I whisper, pulling him into a kiss. That pre-hunt adrenaline pumps through my veins as he slides off my plaid shirt, letting it fall to the ground. He kicks the door shut with his boot, as I fumble with his belt buckle. I rip the belt off in one motion, enticing a moan from him as he takes my face to deepen the kiss.  
  
"We should be getting ready," Dean mutters, undoing my jeans. I nod against him, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. I press my lips against his again, as he latches his hands onto my hips. I feel across his back, sliding under his shirt. He picks me up by the thighs, making me squeal in shock and delight. In one motion, he spins us around, pushing me over on the bed and landing over me. He pins my arm above my head as his free hand grasps onto my breast. I chuckle, giddy from the excitement.  
  
He was inches away from latching on to my exposed nipple when we heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Guys? We gotta get going soon!" Sam calls through the door. I groan, frustrated. Dean rolls his eyes.  
  
"5 Minutes, Sam!" Dean calls back. Sam hesitates, but I think he can guess what's going on, because he starts to walk away. Dean licks his lips as he returns to my breast, hungry for more. He latches on without mercy, sending shivers up my spine. A moan errupts from my throat as he bites and traces the tender skin with his sinful tongue. I furl his hair in my fingers, enticing him to move further south before I go absolutely crazy - Just as another knock sets on the door. Dean and I groan in sync.  
  
"Dean?" Jack's soft voice calls through the door. My heart melts a little, and I can feel the mood is gone. I hike my pants back up, and pull my shirt back down.  
  
"Give us a sec," Dean says, gently. He hikes his pants back up as well, making sure he fastens the belt and looks presentable.  
  
I haven't been here long - I met Dean, his brother and the angel on a hunt about 2 years ago. They saved my life and after a few more chance encounters, provided me a home. I can't put my finger on when exactly I fell for him, but I realized how deeply I was when I met Jack. Watching him parent to Jack is adorable, especially when I know how he sees himself. And Jack himself is the sweetest kid I've ever met. Dean was so nervous to tell me about the history between them, but the first time I found myself in the same space alone with him, he told - well, showed - me everything. I'll admit, I got pretty emotional. But he hugged me and said that Dean's been even happier since I showed up, and for that he loved me. Which may or may not have caused tears to fall from eyes of no person in particular...  
  
So as Dean opens the door, I grab my flannel from the floor and start to put it on. I notice the curious look in Jack's face, and the tone in Deans. Oh boy, if this is going where I think it's going-  
  
"I want to come with you." Jack says. "On the hunt. I could help." Dean sighs and shakes his head.  
  
"Absolutely not. We talked about this."  
  
"But Dean-"  
  
"No, Jack! Please! Please just for now, j-" he sighs again, and takes a second to lower his voice. "We need you to be here, and not in harms way. Okay? Can you please just... not fight me on this?" Jack frowns and his shoulders sag a little, but he nods in agreement.  
  
"Okay da- erm, Dean." Jack clears his throat. I could see a hint of a smile on Dean's face while Jack looks down. When he lifts his head again, he glances at me. I smile and wave hi. He waves back. As he walked away, I could see Dean's "Dad mode" deactivate. I smile, feeling a warmth in my chest.  
  
"Come here, baby" I say to him. He walks over my way, sitting on the edge of the bed. I sit up and scooch over to him. I kiss his temple and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He takes a hold of my hand and leans his head against me. "You are so paternal, it's adorable." I whisper. He huffs a laugh.  
  
"I'm not father material." He states, bluntly. I can only imagine how long he must've thought of that. I turn his chin to face me and meet his lips with mine.  
  
"You shut your lying mouth, you totally are." I smile and kiss his forehead. "Come on," I pat his chest and maneuver myself to get up. "We gotta get going, Sam's gonna be pissed if we wait too long."  
  
And just like that, we're off.  
  
\----  
  
The ride took for. ever. We stopped to fill up once, a few hours ago, but the protein bar I got isn't very filling. I'm hungry and cranky and tired.  
  
"Ugh, how much longer?" I whine. It's gotta be the lack of caffeine. Someone give me coffee.  
  
"Not much longer. Half an hour. I can turn on the classic rock station if you want?" Dean says, his eyes encased by the frame of the rear view mirror. They dazzle me  
for a second, before I catch a breath to think.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah sure." I say, still looking at his eyes. He nods and looks away to turn on the radio. When he hits the button, the car is filled with the guitar strums  
of a soft ballad.  
  
_Well I don't know_  
_If I'm ready_  
_To be the man_  
_I have to be_  
  
I look out the window, feeling my eyes droop again. A yawn overcomes me, and I curl up in the seat, letting the song take me away  
  
_With arms wide open_  
_Under the sunlight_  
_welcome to...show you..._  
_wide open...._  
  
I drift off to sleep again  
  
\----  
  
When I wake up, I'm tucked into a soft bed, two pillows keeping my head propped. I yawn and stretch as I adjust to the dimly lit room.  
  
"I think she's awake." Dean says. I flop over, still feeling the sleep in my eyes, not ready to face the day. I hear footsteps approach, then the bed sinks in. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Dean whispers. He strokes my hair, making me smile. "There's coffee on the table, Sammy got us waffles." My stomach growls at the sound. Mmm, waffles. I turn back to face him, cupping my cheek in his hand. I sit up and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and helps me up. Sam's got his laptop out, digging for more information. I grab a waffle before sitting down, taking a huge bite. They're gigantic and fluffy, and soaked in syrup. I don't even care that my hands are getting sticky.  
  
"Dude, come on. That's twice, now." Sam laughs at me. I lick my fingers clean, and shrug, taking another bite. "Alright, anyway, I was thinking we could go check out the morgue later, see what we can see on the kid who turned up dead. What do you guys think?"  
  
"I was gonna take a look at that well, scan for EMF." Dean says, sitting down with us and picking up a waffle with his fork.  


* * *

  


  * We should check the morgue
  * Let's look at the well




	6. Chapter 6

“I think I’m going to stay,” Cass says. “I can look up lore for you guys if you need to.” I think about the information Sam relayed.   
  
“Sounds like an interesting case... I’d hate to miss it.” I say, brushing a lock of hair behind my lover’s ear. “Sure, I’m in.”   
  
“Perfect,” Dean says, carrying over his stack of pancakes.  “We’ll leave tonight then.”   
  
“Sounds great!” I beam. I pull Cass into a quick kiss and smile. “I’ll start packing then. You sure you want to stay, baby?”   
  
“I’m sure. Go, have fun. And please be safe.” He says back, holding onto my waist. I plant one more kiss on him before getting up.  
  
"I'll go start packing then," I say, brushing the back of his hair gently before leaving the kitchen.  
  
\-----  
  
I place my change of clothes, lore books, and weapons in the bag. It feels weird going on a hunt without my angel. But he insists on staying home. Maybe I should stay...  
  
"No," Cass walks through our bedroom door, he must've sensed my distress. "You need the adventure. You should definitely go."   
  
"It just feels weird going without you... Don't get me wrong, I love your friends, but-" He interrupts me, and takes my hands.   
  
"Darling," His blue eyes stare into mine, I can't help but melt inside. "You need this. I'll be alright. I promise." He pulls me into a hug, I wrap my arms around his waist. I lean into his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He holds me tighter, and kisses my forehead. We stay like that for what seems like hours before we hear a knock on the door.  
  
Castiel lets go of me to answer, but I refuse to let go. I hear him chuckle as we shuffle to the door, my arms still attached to his torso. He pulls open the door to find Sam on the other side. He breaks into a smile at the sight of us.  
  
"Just letting you know that we're ready to hit the road... Don't be too long." Sam winks and walks away. I look up at Cass, as he returns my gaze.  
  
"I guess I should head out then," I say. He leans down to kiss me, as I let go of my grip. I kiss him back. "I can still stay..." He shushes me and wanders over to my duffel. He zips it closed, and hands it to me. I smile.  
  
"It'll only be a couple of weeks. I'll be here if you need me." He whispers, pecking my lips again.  
  
"It's only a couple of weeks." I repeat. "Okay, okay, you're right." I grab my .45 and shove it into my back pocket. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He smiles. He follows me to the entry, where Sam and Dean are waiting for me.   
  
"Let's go boys!" I put my game face on, ready for the drive.  
  
"Be safe, I'll be here with Jack if you need me!" Castiel calls after us as the door shuts.  
  
\-----  
  
I sleep for most of the way there. We made a pit stop at a gas station to fill up Baby's tank and grab some food and coffee. I choose to save mine for later, but grab some granola bars and pop tarts for the rest of the drive. By the time we get there, it's just a few hours to sunrise. The turn to get into the motel drive way wakes me up enough to be aware of what's going on. Dean parks in front of our room. I guess he checked us in while Sam and I were sleeping. I open my door, grabbing my duffel with me, and step out of the car.  
  
"Morning, dollface." Dean mocks me. I lift up my middle finger at him and laugh. "They didn't have any rooms with three beds, so we can either pick who shares which bed, or we can alternate on the floor. You're the chick, so it's up to you." Dean says. He opens the trunk to grab their bags, then hands me my key.   
  
I make myself comfortable inside, placing my duffel in the closet. The beds don't seem too small; They look like king sized beds. Can't say it'd be unbearable to share a bed with either of them. I head over to the microwave to put my coffee inside. I could use the caffeine. Sam and Dean bring their supplies inside, making sure to hang a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door.   
  
"So," I say, munching through a pop tart. "What's we hitting up first? Morgue, or crime scene?"  
  
"Up to you," Dean says. "I'm thinking of hitting the morgue first."  
  
\----  
Go with Dean to the morgue  
  
check out the Well


	7. Chapter 7

"Aww come on, Cass! It'll be fun!" I push, hoping he's not just pouting and sitting out a hunt because of something else. I sit on the edge of is lap, draping my arm  over his shoulder. Dean layers his arm over mine.  
  
"I can assure you, I'm unnecessary company in this situation. You go, I'll be okay." Me and Dean look at each other and pretend to pout. Cass adjusts his muscles in an attempt to get up, so I get off of his lap. He leans in to peck a kiss on my lips, and moves to the door. Dean sighs.  
  
"Well, can't say we didn't try." I take the now vacant seat next to Dean.  
  
"At least you've got me, right?" Dean pulls me against his chest and kisses the top of my head.  
  
"Yes, love." I giggle. Sam rolls his eyes.  
  
"Get a room," He says. I wink at him.   
  
"Let's go get packed, babe." I say to Dean, getting up. He follows me out of the kitchen.  
  
\----  
  
Somewhere around noon, we fell asleep. I yawned, stretching, and Dean stirs. When I opened my eyes, I saw Castiel hovering over our duffel bags, placing clothing inside.  
  
"Mmm, Cass?" I mumble, half awake. "Whatchya doing?"  
  
"You two needed to rest. I thought I'd help you get ready." He said without turning around. That was one of the things I loved about him - He'd get so focused on a task, and made no exceptions to finish it. Not for me, not for Dean - unless it was life or death. With one motion, he zipped the duffel shut and moved over to mine. I saw him pack water, energy bars, emergency pads, ibuprofen - I guess my time of the month is soon. I chuckle to myself. Castiel turns around, and looks at me confused.  
  
"I love you," I say, smiling. He returns the smile.  
  
"I love you too," he says back. He buries the 'essentials' under a bunch of weather - appropriate clothes, and zips it shut. Dean stirs again, mumbling incoherent words to himself. I poke his nose, and chuckle quietly. Castiel takes a seat next to me on our bed.  
  
"He's such a cutie," I marvel at our sleeping hunter. I feel a warm fuzziness in my chest, looking at his peaceful dreams. His nightmares became a lot less frequent since I moved in. Especially after we all kinda just fell into the routine of being in a 3 person relationship; well, two people and an angel. Cass smiles, placing a hand over mine.  
  
"Yes, he is." He agrees. I lean against his chest, as we watch our hunter's chest rise and fall. Cass squeezes my shoulder and kisses my hair.  
  
With a sharp inhale, Dean returns to consciousness. He mumbles as his eyes crack open.  
  
"Good morning sleepy-head," I whisper, bending down to kiss his forehead. He lifts his head up to meet my lips with his. I smile against his kiss.  
  
"Mmm Morning." He says, voice deep. He checks his watch to see the time.   
  
"I've already packed for you," Cass says. "Your clothes, weapons, lore books - It's all in there." Dean smiles at our angel.  
  
"Thanks, Cass." He says. He smiles back. We hear a knock on the door.  
  
"Guys? We should get going soon. It's coming up on that time." Sam calls through the door.  
  
"Be out in a second!" Dean calls back. He sits up, rubbing his eyes, and goes to stand. Cass helps me stand up on the other side of the bed. I hug him, and pull him down for a kiss.   
  
"I love you." He kisses me back. I grab my duffel, and wait by the door. Dean walks around, and gives Cass a kiss. My heart melts, looking at them.  
  
"I love you." Dean says to Castiel.   
  
"I love you two." The angel responds to both of us. I can't hold back my smile. They're so adorable! Dean grabs his duffel, places an arm around my shoulder and walks me to the entry. "Please be safe." He says. Dean winks at him.  
  
"I'm always careful." He clicks his teeth and smiles. Cass gives him a sheepish smile back.   
  
"Come on, love. Let's go." And with that, we walk out the door, piling into the car for the long drive ahead of us.  
  
\-----  
I sleep for the whole ride. I'm just so damn tired. When I wake up, I'm in a soft bed, buried in blankets. I hear Dean and Sam discussing some of the Case details.  
  
"So it looks like Cedric's body is at the morgue. The kid before him, Anthony Niles, was just shipped off to be cremated, but they still have the crime scene photos." Sam says, looking through the police files. I open my eyes, slowly, looking at the brothers. Dean is looking at Sam's laptop now, a serious expression covering his face. I yawn and stretch, slowly sitting up. That doesn't break his concentration, however.  
  
"Sounds like we should talk to this Mattias kid, then. Get the story from his point of view." Dean says, finally.  
  
"I was thinking about checking out the crime scene." Sam responds. I hang my legs off the bed, rubbing my eye.   
  
"What if we checked the morgue first," I say, sleepily. Dean turns and notices that I've woken up.  
  
"I guess either of those work," Dean says. "What would you wanna do?"  
  
\----  
  


  * Check the mourge
  * Talk to Mattias
  * Check the Well




	8. Chapter 8

“I think I’ll stay behind, too.” I answer. I’m not feeling up for a hunt today, if I’m being totally honest. I’m cold and I'm starving. I dig into another pancake, folding it up like a pizza. “You guys have fun.” Dean looks at me, I can see that he’s disappointed, but it looks like he’s also trying to read me. I flash him a big pancake-full smile for emphasis. He chuckles and reaches to hold my hand. “I love you,” I say.  
  
“Awww, How cute.” Sam teases. I flip him off and laugh. Dean gets up to give me a kiss and a hug, to which I oblige. His lips feel warm against mine, and part of me wishes he didn’t have to go.    
  
“I love you too,” He whispers with a smile. I can’t help but return the smile, and I decide to poke him in the stomach. He jumps and pokes my nose in retaliation.  
  
“Alright, alright, ya big softie,” I chuckle. He winks as Sam gets up himself. They both head to the door and go to pack their things. I spin around to Castiel.  
  
“Hey Feathers,” I smile. “You alright? You seem kind of.... distracted.”  
  
“I’m fine, I assure you.” Cass states, looking at the table in front of him. I nod slowly to myself.  
  
“Okay... Well, you know if you need to talk something out, I’m all ears, right?” I poke some more.  
  
“I said I’m fine.” Cass snapped, and looks at me. I clench my jaw. I won’t deny he’s cute, but that takes on something new when he gets that smite-y undertone... though, it’s slightly different when that tone is directed at you. I decide to shut up. I flash my surrender with a raise of my hands, and I get up to leave the room as well.  
  
\---  
  
I straighten Dean’s jacket. T-30 minutes until Dean heads out the door for who knows how long, So I spend my time memorizing his face and stealing as many kisses from him as I can.  
  
“Babe-” _Kiss._ “Come o-” _Kiss._ “every ti-” I kiss him longer this time, pulling him closer to me. I feel his resolve give, as he places his hands on the small of my back. I deepen the kiss, leading him back to our bed, moaning against his lips. He gives in completely, sliding my jacket off and pulling me off the ground.  
  
I moan again, holding onto him tight with one hand and gripping his hair with the next. My legs are wrapped around his waist as his hands trail up my thighs to my ass. I growl against his lips and nibble at them. He tightens his grip against me, pulling his groin against me. My tongue finds its way into his mouth as I topple our weight over onto the bed.    
  
He flips us so that he’s pinning my arms down above my head, his lips tracing my jawline and nipping at my neck. The sensations had me going nuts, and he knew it. He removed one hand from my arm to life my shirt above my breasts, tracing his tongue along my skin and watching me shiver. A gurgle rumbles through my stomach, but I ignore it and pull Dean’s shirt off of him. He nips at my jawline again, trailing down my neck to my now exposed breasts. When he latched onto my nipple I bucked up against his pelvis. I tried to keep my moans quiet, while he continues to suck and bite at my breasts. I reach down to the buckle on his jeans, letting him know where I want this to go.    
  
The acid in my stomach threatens to bubble into my throat, and I’m forced to pause.    
  
“Babe? What’s wrong?” He pants, seeing the discomfort on my face. I say nothing, and just focus on trying to keep whatever it is down. I hold up one finger. Worry flashes across his face, which means one thing – the mood is ruined. Great. My stomach heaves without warning, and I struggle to free myself from this romantic entangle I wove myself into.  
  
I barely make it before upchucking into the bowl.  
  
“Babe? Shh, it’s okay.” He takes a seat next to me, rubbing my back while my stomach empties its contents of the day. He fills the cup on the counter with water, and hands it to me. When I feel like I can take a breath, I grab onto it and use the water to rinse out my mouth before taking an actual sip. “You alright now?” He asks, worry laced in his voice. I pause, not wanting to alarm him, but not wanting to lie to him either.  
  
“I’ve been better,” I wheeze, a half-assed smile on my face. I feel a twinge in my stomach muscles as it looks for more to reject, but it comes up short. Dean flushes the toilet for me, and sits next to me.    
  
“Shh, it’s okay love. It’s okay.” He chants, drawing circles on my back. “I don’t have to leave... Sam can handle this.”  
  
“No, no no,” I stop him. “This seems serious, Sam could use the backup. If he doesn’t have me or Cass, he’s gotta have you. I’ll be fine. Probably just ate some bad chicken or something.” I lean against him, his arm wraps around me.  
  
“I won’t be gone long,” he says after a moment of silence. “I’ll have my phone on me, you can call whenever you want.” I nod and nuzzle into his neck. He holds me for a minute and I treasure our bare skin in contact with each other.    
  
“You should get re-ready,” I suggest. Dean scoffs and looks down at me.  
  
“And who’s fault would that be?” He helps me up, and I hobble back over to our bed. I yawn as he pulls his shirt back over his head. I flash him a smile. When he’s finally ready again, we hear a knock on the door.  
  
“Go kick some ass, babe. I’ll be here waiting when you get back.” I sit on our bed, getting comfy. All the energy I had before drained out of me. Dean opens the door, to see little blue eyes staring up at him.  
  
"Jack?" I look at the doorway, seeing Jack standing there with a notebook in hand.  
  
"Let me come with you." He says, but his confidence is fake. You can see the nervousness in his eyes. Dean sighs.  
  
"Jack, we talked about this." Is all he says.  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"Jack!" Dean pauses, and gets himself together. He looks back at me, thinking of something he could say to get him to drop the subject. "Uh- she's sick. She could use someone to help take care of her." I shoot him an unamused look. It's one thing to not want him to go, but using me as an excuse? Jack looks at me, and notes how pale I am. He frowns, already thinking of ways to help me feel better.  
  
"Okay, Dean." Is all he says to him. He turns around, and heads in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Betcha he's about to make me soup and grab me a book." I chuckle. Dean sits down with me, and places his hand on my leg.  
  
"He can take care of you. It'll make him feel useful. Try to go easy on him, okay? And for the love of god don't stress yourself out. I'd like for you to be in one piece when I get home." He lectures.  
  
"You too, mister. Don't go getting yourself hurt now." I retort, half joking. I worry about him, a lot. I've heard the stories about him before I met him. You never know what danger he'll find himself in. He winks at me before sitting up.  
  
"What? I'm always careful." He leans in to kiss my forehead, letting his lips linger for longer than usual. I think he's testing to see if I have a fever. I wonder what the verdict is. "I've gotta get going now. I love you. Text me if you need me."  
  
"Text me when you get there, okay?" I say as he throws his duffel over his shoulder and opens the door.  
  
"I will." He pauses to look at me one more time, before stepping into the hallway. I yawn, feeling the exhaustion set in harder than it had before. After a few minutes, I hear the entry close. I fall asleep shortly after.  
\----  
  
I wake up hours later, to a bowl of chicken broth with steamed vegetables on a hot plate, and a book on ancient goddesses. It's funny how well Jack knows my taste in lore. I lean over, and take a test sip of the soup. It's nice on my empty stomach, which is now sore. I take a few more sips, and pick up the book, flipping open to a page where there's a picture of a girl, kneeling while holding a flower in her hands and a snake on her head. I skim through the page after page, seeing if anything's worth reading into before setting the book down. There's a gentle knock on the door.  
  
"Are you awake?" Jack whispers.  
  
"I'm awake, Jack." I respond. He wanders in, slowly, and takes a look at the scenery. "Thank you for the soup. It's delicious." I smile. He returns the smile.  
  
"Cass helped me find the recipe. I'm glad you like it." I put the book back on the nightstand, and drape my legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Where is Cass, anyway?" I question. I haven't seen him since breakfast, I wonder what he's doing.  
  
"He's downstairs, looking at some of the lore books and listening to your internet radio station thingy." I chuckle.  
  
"Help me up?" Jack gently takes my hand, allowing me to pull on something to get me up from the bed. I still feel pretty weak. I need something with more calories than just soup, but I'm afraid that might make me sick again. Jack throws my arm over his shoulder, and holds on to my waist as he helps me up. He leads me over to the hallway.  
  
"Where do you wanna go?" Jack asks, gently.  
  
I could use some real food, but Cass could use some help with the lore... I guess I'll go

* * *

  * To the kitchen
  * To the library




	9. Chapter 9

“I think I’m going to stay,” Cass says. “I can look up lore for you guys if you need too.” I brush a lock of hair behind his ear, and hum.   
  
“I’ll stay here with him. Someone’s gotta keep an eye on this one.” I wink and nudge him. He shoots me a look. “You know I love you.” I chuckle, leaning in for a kiss.    
  
“I love you too,” He says with a smile, his lips meeting mine.   
  
“Get a room, you two.” Dean rolls his eyes, bringing the stack of pancakes over to the table.   
  
“Hmm, that sounds like a great idea, Dean,” I wink at him now, as he makes a face at me. I can’t help but laugh at his reaction. I take a pancake off the stack and take a bite. Now Sam is making a face at me.   
  
“What, did your mother raise you in a barn?” Sam scoffed. I nod.   
  
“Yup!” Dean and Cass laugh and I give a gigantic cocky smile.   
  
\----   
  
“Alright, Feathers. You gonna tell me what’s wrong?”   
  
"I assure you, my love. Nothing is wrong." I can tell he's lying. I know that 'hiding-something-for-the-sake-of-my-family' look.  
  
"Uh huh." I make him sit on the edge of the bed, before putting my knees on either side of his hips, staring deep into his eyes. I've never told him this, but sometimes if I look hard enough, I can see the dull glowing grace in the deep recesses of his pupils. It's so magical. "So," I lower my voice to an almost whisper. "If I make an offer, that's not going to affect your answer?" I pull on his tie, barley grazing his lips with my own. I can feel him getting hard as he grips onto my thighs. He swallows hard, gently placing his thick hands onto my sides. Our lips meet, finally, but I want more.   
  
I tug on his tie gently, and he follows my lead. He climbs over me, his thighs on either side of me, and kisses me harder. He holds my wrists above my head with one hand, caressing my face with another. I nip at his bottom lip, playfully, which makes him tighten his grip on my wrists. I feel my jeans slowly come unzipped as the fabric starts to move down. I didn't think much of of it, until he he lifts the small of my back to meet my hips against his boner. He grinds into me as a pressure dips below my jeans, right onto my clit.  
  
"Cheater," I gasp, and chuckle. All of a sudden, the feeling of pressure turned into the feeling of a vibrator. I moan, trying not to lose myself too soon in these sensations; My legs start shaking as I try to hold my composure.  
  
"It's not cheating, it's using an advantage," His deep voice, rasps against my lips. He trails his hot breath down to my neck and takes a small bite. I squeak, trying not to be heard by the boys and the kid.  
  
"A c-cosmic-" I pause holding in a squeak as he turns up the magnitude. "- Ad- _ah_ -advantage." I whisper. He smiles, and releases my wrists, using his free hand to remove my shirt.  
  
"I can show you 'cosmic advantage' if that's what you'd prefer." The increase in my heart rate and lust-blown eyes gave him all the permission he needed. His eyes flashed grace-blue, and in an instant I was cold and naked. I could feel that I was being held down at every joint by an unseen force, but my legs were being pulled apart slowly. The vibrating feeling was gone, but something told me it was not for long.   
  
Just as he got started, however, I felt a heave in my stomach. Castiel could sense there was something wrong with me, and paused - his dominant demeanor fading.  
  
"Darling? Are you alright?" My stomach heaved again, and I knew I needed to get up, now, or it wasn't going to be pretty. Cass let me go, and I raced to the bathroom. He followed me, sitting next to me and waited until it was over. I knew I was going to get the full angelic medical search afterwards. He placed a gentle hand on my forehead, and in the blink of an eye, the sour taste was washed away from my mouth, and my stomach settled again. When I looked back at him in the eye, I saw a series of emotion that I couldn't place in his expression.   
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just helped me up and carried me to our bed.   
  
"You should sleep. You've had a long day." He said. He isn't looking at me anymore. I can tell something is very wrong. Do I insist on an answer? Or should I let it go?

* * *

  * Insist
  * Let it Go




	10. Chapter 10

I've honestly felt a little off the entirety of this morning. I'm not 100% sure what it could be, but I know that if it gets worse, I'd be useless in a fight.  
  
"I've been really tired lately. Don't think I'll be useful in a fight." I reach across the table to hold Dean's hand. "I'll stay here with Cass." I smile. Dean looks at me, assessing what I've said versus how I look, and nods.   
  
"Okay. We'll get packing after breakfast." Dean says, stroking my thumb. We eat and talk about the latest episode of Game of Thrones - A subject which always makes Dean go on a 20 minute rant about Dragons. What a nerd, I think to myself, chuckling.  
  
When breakfast is over, I clear the plates and Castiel helps me wash them. Dean and Sam have gone off to grab their gear and start packing.  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay?" Castiel says quietly. He's focused on a stubborn piece of syrup that crusted to the plate.  
  
"Yeah. I'm tired, and I'm honestly not feeling too hot. Last thing we need is me throwing up in the middle of a fight, you know?" This makes Cass stop what he was doing to look at me, inquisitively. "I'm okay, I promise. Probably caught a cold while at the store the other day." I flash him a smile. He takes the remaining plates from me, and tosses them into the sink.  
  
"You should get some rest then, love. So you can be awake when Sam and Dean leave." I smile and kiss his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, love. I'll be in our room if you need me, okay?" He kisses me back, before I head down the hall.  
  
\----  
  
I sleep on and off all day. I must be getting the flu or something, that's usually when I sleep this much. Jack had gotten me up hours ago to ask if I wanted a sandwich, which he made for me. It was delicious! After that, I sat down and watched some comedy specials on Netflix before going back to bed until now. Dean had spent the majority of his day hanging out with Cass and making sure his weapons were clean, sharp and functioning. When we first started feeling around this relationship, I encouraged them to spend time by themselves every now and then. Not because I needed space, but because they deserve time to sort things out among themselves too. Besides, they were absolutely adorable. I'm fairly certain they'd be together if I wasn't in the picture, so I'm lucky to have the opportunity to share this love with them.  
  
"Darling?" Castiel whispers through the door. "Are you awake?"  
  
"I'm awake, Cass." I say, gently. The door opens to reveal both my angel and my hunter - duffel bag in tow.  
  
"I'm about to take off, love. Just wanted to check in on you, and see how you were doing." Dean says. He parks the duffel by the doorway and sits by my feet on our bed.   
  
"I'm doing okay," I say. Cass puts his hand on my forehead to feel my temperature. "I promise." I look up at Cass, who now has a strange look on his face.  
  
"Cass?" Dean says, noticing it too. "What's wrong?" He pauses for a moment, which has me worried.  
  
"She-uh. She does have a slight fever. It's probably the wisest decision, her staying here. I'm going to go make you some tea and soup." Cass says, leaving the room  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Dean says. We both had watched him leave, and head take a turn down the hallway.   
  
"I have... no idea." I say honestly. I wonders what he knows that I don't? 

* * *

  * Press the matter
  * Let it go and go to sleep




End file.
